Fish Physiology
Power to use the abilities of fish. Variation of Animal Imitation and Animal Morphing. Also Called *Fish Body/Form/Mimicry *Ichthyes Body/Form/Mimicry/Physiology *Marine Life Body/Form/Mimicry/Physiology *Pisces Body/Form/Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into fish, including hagfish, lampreys, and cartilaginous and bony fish. Applications * Aquatic Adaptation ** Aquatic Breathing ** Cold Immunity ** Enhanced Lung Capacity ** Enhanced Senses *** Water Sense ** Pressure Resistance ** Speed Swimming *Lunglessness Variations *'Cyclostomata Physiology (lampreys and hagfish)': Elasticity, Goo Generation, Hibernation, Parasite Physiology, Self-Sustenance *'Elasmobranchii Physiology (sharks, rays and skates)': **'Batoidea Physiology (rays and skates)': Elasticity, Stinger Protrusion, Prehensile Tail, Electricity Generation, Electroreception **'Selachii Physiology (sharks)': Elasticity, Enhanced Bite, Feral Mind, Enhanced Smell, Electroreception, Temperature Regulation *'Osteichthyes Physiology (bony fish)': **'Sarcopterygi Physiology (lobe-finned fish: coelacanths and lungfish):' Amphibian Physiology, Elasticity, Electroreception **'Actinopterygii Physiology (ray-finned fish):' ***'Chondrostei Physiology (sturgeons/paddlefish and reedfish/bichirs)': Decelerated Aging, Electroreception ***'Teleostei Physiology (''everything else): ****Osteoglossomorpha Physiology (arowana, elephantfish): Enhanced Leap, Electricity Generation/Electroreception *****Mormyridae Physiology (elephantfish): Antenna Protrusion, Enhanced Intelligence, Enhanced Senses ****Elopomorpha Physiology': *****'Eel Physiology (eels): ******Moray Eel Physiology (moray eels): Camouflage, Nested Mouths via pharyngeal jaws ****Ostariophysi Physiology': Enhanced Hearing *****'Cypriniforme Physiology (carps, minnows, loaches, etc.): Decelerated Aging, Enhanced Endurance *****Siluriform Physiology (Catfish): Decelerated Aging, Enhanced Smell, Poison Generation, Electroreception *****Gymnotiforme Physiology (electric eels, American knifefish): Electricity Generation/Electroreception ****Protacanthopterygi Physiology': *****'Esociform Physiology (mudminnows and pikes): Camouflage, Powerful Bite *****Salmonidae Physiology (salmon, trout, chars, freshwater whitefish and graylings): *****Stomiiform Physiology (dragonfish, lightfish, loosejaws, marine hatchetfish and viperfish): Bioluminescence, Pressure Resistance ****Acanthopterygi Physiology': *****'Mugiliform Physiology (mullets): *****Atheriniform Physiology (silversides and rainbowfish): *****Beloniform Physiology (flyingfish): *****Syngnathiform Physiology (seahorses and pipefish): *****Tetraodontiform Physiology (filefish and pufferfish): Dermal Armor, Poison Generation, Needle Projection *****Pleuronectiform Physiology (flatfish): Camouflage *****Scorpaeniform Physiology (scorpionfish and weaver fish): Poison Generation, Needle Projection *****Perciform Physiology (40% of all fish including anabantids, bass, cichlids, gobies, gouramis, mackerels, perches, scats, whitings, wrasses): Temperature Regulation ****Paracanthopterygii Physiology': *****'Lophiiformes Physiology (anglerfish):' Lure Protrusion (females only), Bioluminescence, Pressure Resistance, Symbiosis, Gonad Physiology Mythical fish *'Abaia Physiology': Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition, Weather Manipulation *'Bahamut Physiology' *'Fish People Physiology' *'Merfolk Physiology' *'Namazu Physiology': Supernatural Condition, Earthquake Generation *'Salmon of Knowledge Physiology': Nigh Omniscience or Omniscience, possibly Immortality *'Shachihoko Physiology': Rain Making Associations *Alternate Respiration *Animal Imitation *Animal Morphing *Egg Manipulation *Leviathan Physiology *Water Manipulation Fish are associated with great number of mystical and supernatural abilities and connections in mythology and folklore, thus user with this power may have access to: Fertility Inducement, Luck, Luck Bestowal, Happiness Embodiment, Happiness Empowerment, Enhanced Intelligence. Limitations *May need practice to change back. *May have complications when transitioning from water to air. *May gain bad eyesight. Known Users ''See Also: These Tropes Are Fishy. Known Objects *Weapon ÄRM, Fresh Bonito (Marchen Awakens Romance) Gallery Husky.jpg|Husky (+Anima) Can imitate the abilities of fish by turning his lower half into a fish tail Nattie Spiderman.jpg|Nattie (The Amazing Spider-Man) is a cross-species experiment created by infusing a piranha with human DNA. boom-labrusca-aryana-abs-cbn.jpg|Tilapio (Aryana - Philippine TV Series) is a Tilapia with physical human traits. marvin-yap-aryana-abs-cbn.jpg|Pla-Pla (Aryana - Philippine TV Series) is a Tilapia with physical human traits. Mipha.png|Princess Mipha (Breath of the Wild) represents the true delicate and petite beauty of her kind. Frances_Albacore.jpg|Frances (Cats Don't Dance), an anthropomorphic fish. Mari McCabe-Vixen Fish Physiology.gif|Mari McCabe/Vixen (Arrowverse/DC Comics) Fish-out-of-Water-chicken-little-23921083-300-400.jpeg|Fish Out of Water (Disney's Chicken Little), an anthropomorphic fish. 260px-Saturnynians.png|A Saturnyn (Doctor Who) Comso & Wanda (Fairly Odd Parents).gif|Cosmo & Wanda (Fairly Odd Parents); in their disguise as pet goldfish. File:Pisces_summoned.png|Pisces (Fairy Tail) summoned... File:Pisces_turn_back_to_fish.png|...full fish form... Pisces' human form.png|...and human form. Characters.png|Fishes (Fish Hooks) Fish Police.jpg|Anthropomorphic fishes (Fish Police) Hellboy2poster5.jpg|Abe Sapien (Hellboy/BPRD) Fly (Help! I'm a Fish) profile.jpg|Fly (Help! I'm a Fish), a human boy who is turned into a fish by drinking a potion by Professor MacKrill. joe.jpg|Joe (Help! I'm a Fish) Muganwatch.jpg|Mugan (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) Fresh Bonito.jpeg|Fresh Bonito (Marchen Awakens Romance) is a fish Weapon ÄRM used by Babbo's 6th version, Puss in Boots. Despite its harmless appearance, Fresh Bonito is actually very powerful and is able to smash through almost any material. Gymnote.png|Guardian ÄRM, Gymnote (Marchen Awakens Romance) takes the form of a giant electric eel and is the strongest ÄRM owned by Nanashi. File:Coach_Gills_(My_Gym_Partner's_a_Monkey).jpg|Coach Gills (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) MLP The Movie Spike the Pufferfish official artwork.png|Spike (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic), as a pufferfish. Mermaid_Cove.png|Mermaid Grove (One Piece) Oscar (Shark Tale) profile.jpg|Oscar (Shark Tale), an anthropomorphic fish. Lola (Shark Tale).gif|Lola (Shark Tale) Sally.png|Sally Fishlips (Scaredy Squirrel), an anthropomorphic fish. Gill_Grunt_Promo.jpg|Gill Grunt (Skylanders Series) Coral the Betta profile.jpg|Coral the Betta (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), a mobian betta. Queen_Angelica (2).jpg|Queen Angelica (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), a mobian anglerfish. King Puff.jpg|King Puff (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), a mobian pufferfish. 426px-Annie.png|Moe (Splatoon) is a clownfish with a symbiotic relationship with Annie (the sea anemone). 800px-Zapfish.png|Zapfish (Splatoon) are similar to catfish. Great zapfish.png|The Great Zapfish (Splatoon) 696px-Squee-G1.jpeg|Squee-Gs' (Splatoon) designs are based on suckerfish. Fishface_bio_pu.png|Xever Montes (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series) Pisces H.png|Pisces (Valkyrie Crusade) is a fish of the Milky Way Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Physiology Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries